masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kasumi Goto
Good job to Sp8cemonkey83 for getting us those screens! DM Khalas 18:02, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Yeah. It was just something random I came across while messing with the Coalesced.ini file. The really weird part was when I tried to load the character and it gave me the error about the missing DLC. The Zaeed DLC is named VERY SIMILARLY which led me to the conclusion that Kasumi will possibly be DLC as well. Sp8cemonkey83 19:05, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Quite probably a human, from what I see. Her left hand's shape in the image's position imply that she has more than 3 fingers, which bars most alien species. She does have that sort of Tali-like veil, but even for Tali, it's only a style matter when you look at the other quarians. DM Khalas 18:18, February 4, 2010 (UTC) At least one of those screens is a Photoshop. That isn't a picture of Kasumi; look at her reflection. It doesn't line up with the character. Please remove it until something guaranteed by Bioware is released. My problem with Kasumi is that she's extremely out of place in a ME universe, or so she looks. If looking at art of her so far, she looks like she belongs in an anime, the name even makes it seem like that, I've heard some claims around the bioware forums that Kasumi is a joke, she won't really be a character, then there's people claiming she will be, because she's got a file there, and it looks like she'll be a DLC, but that could also be a trick played by the people at bioware to continue the joke. Also as mentioned by someone else is that she's got an extremely quarian look about her clothing, but she's human, so it's just weird, and I don't think she should be treated as an official character until there's actually a known DLC release.. Also I have no idea what "part" she would play in the team, she's got that sort of melee assassin style look about her, which we already have Thane as an assassin, and she's a "Thief" but we don't have any sort of decription/electronics this time in ME2 like in ME, so what's her skillset? She doesn't look like she'd use biotics, nor is it mentioned in her dossier that's shown, and she's certainly not a soldier type, or an engineer type, so what would she do? I'd assume SMG/Pistol would be her weapons since they're small and compact, but there's already plenty of characters with those weapons available in ME2, Zaeed's addition makes some sense, since there was still some soldier skills they could hook him up with that wouldn't overlap too badly with the rest... To me, she still looks like a fake character, a joke from the makers, because she just looks so different than any other character in the ME universe, and if you even look closely at her face, the black area of the hood, looks just like how the male quarian's helmets are, combined with the veil that looks a lot like Tali's hood, her looking *much* closer to the body structure of a quarian than a human, but is obviously not a quarian, and she just doesn't fit... Also the addition of loudspeaker announcements about her could be similarly classed the way Blasto the Hanar Spectre is. Jaline 18:38, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Are you saying Blasto won't be DLC!? Oh noes :( DM Khalas 18:51, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Images were not Photoshopped. Here is a link to the Coalesced.ini that will prove this. Replace the one that's in your Mass Effect 2 directory. Sp8cemonkey83 19:03, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Kasumi Coalesced.ini I don't think that the reflection issue was photoshop, I think it was actually a side effect of 1. Kasumi not being a real character. 2. Kasumi was obviously in the place where Miranda was before in that picture, this means that the file that was used simply overwrote Miranda, I don't believe Kasumi has her reflection properly move forward, because she wasn't meant to be real, or if she IS real, then obviously the files that are available of her so far, are certainly not complete. Also sad to say, that yeah likely Blasto won't be a DLC, if you pay attention to when Thane talks about the Hanar, outside of the water, they're fairly weak, the most they can do is choke people according to Zaeed. Jaline 19:10, February 4, 2010 (UTC) This is all speculation. Like how Jaline said, Kasumi has no place in the ME Universe. She could of been a squadmate, but she could of been cut by Bioware. Also, having a thief as a squadmate? What good is a thief? Weak, useless, able to raid the cargo hold. [[User:LordDeathRay|'LordDeathRay']] (Comm Chatter) 21:36, February 4, 2010 (UTC) - Geez, all this talk about a "Kasumi" makes me mixed up with the redhead one from the DOA series. Not that it's gonna happen, but I'm hoping she bears at least a fleeting resemblance to the aforementioned DOA character. If there's a paramour achievement for her, I'm pretty sure the romance will get crazy somehow, because the craziest & wackiest love antics always happen with anime inspired characters anyway. Ploxis 00:27, February 5, 2010 (UTC)